Combustion
Combustion (Japanese name: Spiral Burn スパイラルバーン "Supairaru bān") is Barcibal's Ace Guardian Bakugan that Barcibal always used in the first round of the battle. Information Combustion is able to create a powerful tornado of fire and lava waves. He is embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugan. Combustion has an arsenal of strong abilities, and can be very deadly. In battle, he is one of Barcibal's strongest Bakugan. He have a brother named Falls. Personality Combustion is very loyal and hounorable. He respects those who are stronger than him, and helps those who are weaker. History Notable Quotes Ability Cards *'Burning Fire:' Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Combustion. *'Hyper Absorb:' Adds all Gs from each Bakugan (include this ability's owner Bakugan) to Combustion. If the opponent is not Pyrus, they lose the same amount. *'Fire Energy:' Double Combustion's current Gs. *'Fire Manipulator NRG:' Triple Combustion's current Gs. *'Flare Down Match:' The opponent cannot activate anything for two turns. Also, Combustion gains G-Power equal to the opponent's current G-Power. *'Dragonic Shield:' The opponent's next 10 abilities are useless againts your team. This ability cannot be countered nor tampered in any way. *'Adversarius Confractus:' Your opponent's turn is skipped for 5 turns. *'Dawn Flame:' Remove 5 of the opponents abilities for each Bakugan or Support Pieces on the field. *'Multiple Copy:' Clones Combustion into 5 Helix Drago's, each with Combustion's current Gs. *'Enemy Drain:' Your opponent lose 500 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Couple Dragonian:' Triples all Combustion's ability effects. *'Tryph Phoenixian:' Double all Combustion's ability effect. *'God Phoenixian:' Transfers 1500 Gs from the opponent if Combustion has activated 3 abilities. *'Phoenix Allower:' Allow Combustion to activate 3 more abilities. *'Fire Judgement:' Doubles Combustion's Gs and subtracts an amount of Gs equal to Combustion's Gs from the opponent. If the opponent is the opposite of Pyrus, triple the damage. (Can only be activated when Combustion's Gs is lower than the opponent. Negate all effect that make this card nullified, countered, or useless. This card cannot be nullified, if the opponent can nullifies, counter, or make this card useless, they automatically lose.) *'Hyper Phoenixian:' Transfers an amount of Gs from the opponent equal to Combustion's current Gs. *'Final Judge:' Play before you roll; Your opponent's "Play before you roll abilities" are negated and the opponent's base Gs is halved. Cannet be contered nor escaped. *'Triple Phoenixian:' Triple Combustion's current Gs. *'Nullify Allower:' You can remove from play 1 of the opponent's ability by sacrificing 100 Gs each. Cannot be countered in any way. *'Phoenixian Preparation:' Play before you roll; your opponents next 5 turns are skipped and they are forbidden to use support Pieces. Cannot be nullified, and can only be nullified by Combustion himself. *'Twin Of Brothers:' Falls is added into the battle and their combined G-Power is doubled. *'Mystic Phoenixian:' Play during the opponent's turn; Your opponent's abilities are nullied no matter what the circumstatnces. This cannot be escaped and the opponents next turn is skipped. You may also choose to subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent for each ability cards activated this round. *'Thunder of Phoenixian Attacker:' You get to choose which Bakugan the opponent may roll. That Bakugan is the only Bakugan that the opponent is allowed to use for the rest of the game. This ability may be activated after Combustion stands on the Gate card. *'Glorione Phoenixian:' Play during the opponent's turn; all your opponent's activated ability will have no effect and it cannot affect your team this turn. *'Mystic Drop:' The opponent's Gs is dropped down to zero. *'Phoenix Controller:' Opponent cannot add another Bakugan or Support Pieces, if they do; Combustion take control of it and the control cannot be negated nor countered. Also the Bakugan/SP Combustion taken from opponent cannot be removed from the game. *'G-Power Riot:' Opponent's ability can only affect Gs and no others. *'Flame Betravior:' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent, if Combustion has 1000 Gs or higher in total due to G-Power this ability gives to Combustion; your opponent will have their Gs dropped by 500 Gs an extra times. *'Flaming Thunder:' Combustion exchanges Gs between his opponent, but the opponent exchanged Gs is then halved. *'Combustion Victory:' Combustion will win this battle if he has activated 4 Triples abilities at the same time. *'Hyper Tornades:' If the opponent activates an ability, Combustion gains 200 Gs. If the opponent activates double abilities, Combustion gains 400 Gs. If the opponent activate triple abilities, Combustion gains 800 Gs. *'Mechlord Fire Protector:' Combustion's abilities may not be negated, countered, tampered, and escaped. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Multi-Twin Tornades:' Combustion gains twice the opponent's current Gs. *'Interlockable-Fire Shifters:' Combustion may copy any abilities of the opponent's with thrice the power. *'Available Dragon:' Play before you roll Combustion, Combustion be playable for all round even when Combustion have been beated in the round you activated this card. *'Firewalker - Eclipse Dragon Tornades:' For each ability you and your opponent had activated and used; 100 Gs is transferred from the opponent to Combustion. *'Firewalker - Eternal Striking Counter:' All Ability or Gate cards effect will have their effects actives until the next round. *'Phoenixian Flew:' If the opponent and you has more than one Bakugans; both player removes all but the first Bakugan from the game. Then, the total combined Gs of you and your opponents Bakugan is added to you and your opponent's Brawling Bakugan each. *'Firewalker - Phoenixian Fiery Stalker:' If any Ability Cards that's related to G-power is activated; It won't have any effect to Combustion. Also if its gives Gs boost/Bonus to opponent, Removes the effect from play and subtracts Gs from the opponent by the same amount. *'Burning Regain:' Combustion regains all Gs lost in the battle. If the opponent is Darkus then the total Gs lost that have been regained is doubled. *'Energyotix Phoenixian:' Each of the opponent's Darkus and Aquos ability effect is absorbed and will have no effect to opponent. If there's Negative effect then it will affect the opponent and can't be prevented no matter what the circumstance, and if there is a Positive effect and Combustion is 500 Gs or lower; then the Positive effect is tripled in power. *'Basher Exchange:' Switch the opponent's Bakugan with another Bakugan the opponent's own with difference of 200 Gs or more. Can only be played if Combustion has 200 or lower Gs. *'Epic Helix:' As long as Combustion's Gs rises up; the opponent's Gs is reduced by the same amount. *'Masterpiece Of Phoenix:' If the difference of Gs between your opponent and Combustion is 200 Gs or more, Combustion gains Gs according to the situation: **Combustion gains 500 Gs if opponent Gs is 500 Gs and is a Ventus Bakugan **Combustion gains 1000 Gs if the opponent is 2000 Gs or above and is a Darkus Bakugan. *'Flame Thrachanger:' Change the opponent's attribute into other attributes you choose. Can be activated 5 times. *'Evil Versus Evil:' Play if the opponent has 2 or more Bakugan. One of them are turned against them, If the Bakugan controlled is back to the opponent again, It Gs will drained to 0 Gs and is transferred to Combustion. Fusion Ability Cards *'Twins of Fire Lord:' Only be playable if Falls is on the field together with Combustion. Falls and Combustion's combined Gs is doubled. *'Shield of SP:' If Combustion used a Support Pieces, the Gs is added to Combustion an extra times and the Support Pieces cannot be taken off from brawl. Trivia *He's by far the strongest Bakugan used by Barcibal. *Even since Combustion load all of his ability, he is still his best buddy and ace Bakugan of Barcibal. *He is show using a new ability with "Phoenixian" name on it. Gallery Dragon hummer.png Helix_bakuganform.png|'Combustion' standing. Lavawave.jpg Maximum Striker.jpg AquosDragonphalanx.jpg 120px-Ignition.jpg Firim tornado.png Galactic dragon.png Nova Dive.jpg DragonicBall.png FlameDestination.png Spinning_wall.png Powerglazer.png With Support Pieces Jet.jpg Jetkordelta.png Jetkorengage.png|Combustion Power up alongside JetKor JetkorHelix.png|Combustion first battle with JetKor Burning_reflector.png CombustionZukanator.jpg|Combustion with Zukanator 275px-Evasion.jpg|Combustion with Raytheus Category:Bakugan Category:Dragonoid Category:Earth Bakugan Category:Barcibal Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion